Easter cookies
Log Title: Easter cookies Characters: Barbecue, Jinx, Steel-Brigadier 910 Location: Enlisted Quarters - The Pit Date: 02 April 2013 TP: None (tho it takes place during the Anwar Assan TP) Summary: The Joes discuss Easter traditions, cookies, and 910's future G.I. Joe radio chatter This expanse of rooms serves as the mess hall basewide and the off-duty lounge. Personnel can eat meals at scheduled mealtimes or use a self-preparation area for off-hours snacking and meals. On the other side of a movable partition is the rec lounge. The lounge has a 60" plasma screen TV with DVD player and VCR and a small selection of movies. It also has overstuffed couches and chairs everywhere, and low tables for people to set their food on while they watch. There are also outlets for laptops, and a few computers, hooked to the unsecured line for people to read email and websurf. These public computers bear a notice which says not to install software randomly, and if people want video games, to get computers in their own rooms. ;Contents: *Steel-Brigadier 910 *Barbecue Joe Jinx says, "strange" Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Hmm?" Joe Jinx says, "nothing quite yet......" Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "If its nothing, why is it strange??" Joe Jinx says, "Just been out of action for a while. Haven't heard from Sensei either. So I was kind of worried. Hence 'strange'." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Ah. I'm sure he's doing fine, wherever he is. Maybe he's just uh, retired?" Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Do ninja senseis take Easteh off?" Joe Jinx chuckles a lot. "Sensei doesn't retire. By the time you realize he's there, you're dead." She then chuckles some more. "No they don't barbecue. How're you doing? I figured I should report in after training all this time." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "The question is, Barbeque, is who hides the eggs for the masters of hiding?" Joe Jinx says, "Hard Master does. hehehehe" Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Do you ever find them?" Joe Jinx says, "I do. Sensei never says anything though. Just holds them up." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Sorry I dont understand ma'am." Joe Jinx says, "My Sensei is Snake Eyes." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Oh!... but why does he just hold them up? I think I'm missing something. We usually eat the eggs in Canada." :GAME: Barbecue FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Do they eat eggs on Easter in Japan?" : Steel-Brigadier 910 resists the urge to be comically ignorant of asian culture. Joe Jinx says, "Some of them. Others are meant to keep for the memory of the experience. I know Sensei still has one I made for him. It was the first time he hugged me." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Ahh. That's sweet. I never thought of doing that. Then again, I havent hunted for my own easter eggs since I was twelve. Kinda got distracted by the divorce after that, and then I just helped hold the basket when Cassie did her hunts. I dont think we ever tried doing more than crayola-coloring eggs, which usually just ended up a mess." : Tasty Barbecue fills in the gap. ;) And ignorant of the fact that Jinx is American. ;) :GAME: Barbecue FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Don't they rot and stink?" Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Well, we'd go hunting for chcolate or plastic eggs. The ones we colored were hard boiled. Come to think of it I dont remember ever seeing the colord ones after a day or two. I think Mom threw them out." Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "My chuhch would have a big hunt every yeah for the kids. It was a lot of fun. All the fiehmen's families would get togetheh, and aftehward we'd have a big Easteh bahbecue." Joe Jinx says, "Probably did. We had wooden one made out of tree bark." Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "A wooden egg?" Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Well it cant' accidentally break... and it wont go bad either." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "I did the church one too. It was quite exciting as a kid - we'd be up at the crack of dawn to start looking. You had to hurry as fast as possible or the squirrels got all the eggs." Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Yeah... the squirrels in Bahston will bite yah hand off if ya not quick." Joe Jinx says, "those are the keepsake eggs." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Sounds like the ones up in Ontario, Barbeque." Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Maybe they'ah related." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Possible. Are we really talking about squirrels?" Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Well, yeah -- in the context of Eastah eggs." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "True that. On that note, I still have some cookies left." :GAME: Barbecue FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Excellent. Wheh ahe ya? I'll come help eat 'em." Joe Lifeline sighs. Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Enlisted quarters room 104." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Lifeline, sir? Dont worry, I've actually been rationing them out so I'm not gorging on them. Anyways, Sarge I'm told has a nice fun 'after-easter workout' for the Brigadiers that'll get us into shape." Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "I might have ta join ya on that. I've been makin' up foh half of Lent with no booze." Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "Sure. Misery loves company" Joe Jinx says, "So, if I may.....what's this about a mission?" :GAME: Barbecue FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average Joe Sgt Barbecue says, "Ah, not suhe. Jaye was talkin' about it last night. Somethin' about Trucial Abysmia. I didn't catch th' details." Enlisted Quarters - The Pit This is a long room filled with a double row of bunks, top and bottom style, to house the greenshirt troops. Each trooper has a footlocker, a desk they share with their bunkmate, and a place to hang their uniforms. At the end of the room is a hallway, which leads to quarters used by the Joes that have a codename. ;Contents: *Barbecue *Steel-Brigadier 910 Steel-Brigadier 910 is in his room, which has the door open as it was laundry day and he shared it with three other Brigadiers. Barbecue sticks his head in 910's room. "Eh! You said you have cookies?" Joe Jinx says, "mmmm...." Steel-Brigadier 910 looks up and over with a grin. There was a pony on his dresser and the tupperware of cookies "Yeah right there. Hey, can I ask you something? Barbecue holds up a tub of cheesecake he's brought for trade. "Shuh." Steel-Brigadier 910 blinks "oh wow... no wonder Lifeline sighed." he remarks "Just pop a peice into the tupperware. So uh... I was thinking. About you know, becoming a full Joe and everything.... its been a while and I guess I'm looking for some tips - usually they dont hang onto you if you dont have the stuff right? Its either you're in or out. And well, because of how long it is and everythin g U guess i'm getting worried and I want to boost my chances." Barbecue hms... "I'll ave to think about it." Steel-Brigadier 910 nods at that "Thanks. I'll keep doing what I have been, but I guess you can say I'm REALLY wanting this to happen." he states "I'd be the first family member to get this far in the military. We've always done it and done our nations proud, but never a Joe before." Barbecue nods, eating 910's cookies as they discuss his possible future as a Joe. Category:2013 Category:Logs